


denial

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “He’s not dead,” Peter whispers to himself in vain as he watches Tony being lowered into the water in a casket.He’s not dead.





	denial

Tony lay against a pile of rubble, unable to move or speak. All he felt was pain on his right side. It burned and clawed at him and consumed his body.

A thud sounded from beside him. He could vaguely see Rhodey walking to him and putting a hand on his cheek. Then another, smaller figure appeared before him.

Peter.

“Mr. Stark?”

The quivering voice sounded so wounded, so scared. Tony so badly wanted to reach out and comfort the kid. His kid. But all he could do was lie there. 

———

(Peter’s POV)

Tony was lying against a pile of rubble when he arrived. He rushed over and knelt in front of Tony. 

“Mr. Stark?”

No response. He tried again.

“Mr. Stark? It’s me, Peter.”

Still no response. 

“We won, Mr. Stark, we won.”

Nothing. He could sense the man’s heartbeat fading. Pepper stood being him, and he knew he should let her talk to him, but he couldn’t draw away from his mentor.

“I’m sorry... Tony.”

———

(Tony’s POV)

Tony wanted to punch himself. The kid didn’t deserve to go through this. 

“I’m sorry... Tony.”

Tony’s heart broke when he heard his name come from Peter. The boy sounded so scared, so hopeless. 

Then-

Pepper. 

His wife was in front of him. She kissed his cheek.

“You can rest now,” she said, powering off his arc reactor.

No. Tony thought. No, no, no. He couldn’t die here. Morgan needed him. Pepper needed him. 

Peter. What would happen to him? Peter was strong, but he couldn’t deal with another death in his life. The kid had gone through more than most people, and he was only 15. 

Tony could feel his heartbeat fading away. No. He needed to live. For Morgan. For Pepper. For Rhodey. For Peter.

But he couldn’t help it. He felt himself slip away.

———

(Peter’s POV)

Tony’s body was being carried away. 

“He’s not dead.” Peter said quietly, trying to convince himself. He let out a sob as he followed the somber procession.

“He’s not dead.”

———

(Peter’s POV)

They were behind Tony’s cabin house on the dock. Tony’s body was in a casket at the end of the dock, but the lid wasn’t closed yet.

“He’s not dead.” Peter thought to himself. He couldn’t be. Peter needed him. Morgan needed him. 

He’s not dead. Peter knew it was a lie, but he repeated it to himself over and over again as he watched Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey all step in front of the casket to pay respects to Tony.

“He’s not dead.” Peter whispered in vain. May heard him and looked at him with tears in her eyes but didn’t say anything.

It was Peter’s turn. He walked up to the casket with tears falling down his face freely. 

He’s not dead.

The phrase had become a mantra. It was the only thing Peter was holding on to, even though he knew it was false.

He’s not dead. He’s not dead. He’s not dead.

Peter stopped in front of the casket. His hands fluttered in his lap. He didn’t know what to do. 

After his parents dying, Uncle Ben dying, he thought he’d know what sadness and pain felt like. But each time it was worse. And this time? Peter didn’t know if he could continue on with his life. Tony had become so much more than just a mentor. 

He’s not dead he’s not dead he’s not dead.

Not dead he’s not dead not dead he’s not he’s not

The line became mashed and mixed together.

“Peter.” May’s voice brought him back into reality as she lay her hand on his shoulder to draw him away from the casket.

“No. He’s not dead.”

May shook her head sadly. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

“No! He’s not dead!” he said louder. Pepper threw him a worried glance, as did Rhodey.

“He’s not dead.” Peter said in a whisper. “He can’t be dead.”

He’s not dead. Not dead. He’s not dead.

Peter slumped against the casket, sobbing. 

“Mr. Stark. I don’t know what to do. I can’t do this anymore, not without you.”

———

(Peter’s POV)

He’s not dead. He’s not dead. He’s-

Peter’s head shot up. 

“HE’S NOT DEAD!” He shouted.

May grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him away but he resisted, clinging on to the casket. 

“He’s not dead!” 

Rhodey joined in pulling Peter away, and Peter gave in and was dragged away from Tony.

But he had heard it. He would recognize it anywhere. It was faint, but it was there. 

A heartbeat. Tony’s heartbeat. 

“He’s not dead.” he repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

“He’s not dead.” he said as Tony’s casket was lowered into the water. 

“He’s not dead.” he said as the casket floated away in the water. 

“He’s not dead.” he said as he watched it grow smaller and smaller. 

“No!” Peter cried. “He’s not dead!”

——-

(Peter’s POV)

Peter lunged forward and leaped into the water. He swam frantically towards the casket. 

Reaching it, he grasped at it and began to drag it towards the side of the river.

Voices were yelling at him but he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Peter dragged the casket to the side of the river. 

Voices continued shouting at him. Peter ignored them.

He’s not dead. He had heard Tony’s heartbeat. He was sure. 

He flung open the casket cover and saw Tony lying there, still.

The others reached him a few seconds later. He twisted away from a hand that was put on his shoulder. 

He tried to listen to Tony’s heartbeat.

The heartbeat he had heard. No.

The heartbeat he had thought he’d heard.

Was no longer there.

“Tony...”

Peter sobbed against the casket.

Tony was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry 
> 
> i meant to write a fluffy fic where Tony was actually alive but i’m better at sad shjt than fluffy fics.


End file.
